<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collar Full by Lyv3Wyr3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745268">Collar Full</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3'>Lyv3Wyr3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cyrus X readers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No beta oof, The title is a song title, but I'm kinda proud of this ngl, egg, guess what?, reader doesnt talk much oof, why the last tag? Idk man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never supposed to happen. He simply had a position to fill, so he hired a new commander. She wasn’t supposed to get this involved. He ran through the burning forest around him, ignoring the sting of splintering branches hitting him in the face. His feet slammed into the grass which had been burned to a crisp. He had to find her. He had to see those bright eyes one more time. He had to tell her he was sorry. Not only that, but he had to tell her the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagi | Cyrus/Reader, Akagi | Cyrus/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cyrus X readers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Collar Full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was never supposed to happen. He simply had a position to fill, so he hired a new commander. She wasn’t supposed to get this involved. He ran through the burning forest around him, ignoring the sting of splintering branches hitting him in the face. His feet slammed into the grass which had been burned to a crisp. He had to find her. He had to see those bright eyes one more time. He had to tell her he was sorry. Not only that, but he had to tell her the truth. <br/><br/>“Y/N?” He yelled out over and over until his throat<em> stung</em> from the repeated use. Turn this corner, dodge that branch, jump over those flames, the pattern repeated itself. He didn’t know what he was doing. Any sane man would have used some water type pokemon to put out the flames, but he was no sane man. No. He had been driven quite mad by the curly-haired girl who was lost somewhere in this burning forest. </p><p> </p><p>This had to be a nightmare. He had gone over the possibilities of this operation multiple times. He had a backup plan for every eventuality. Well… all of them but <em>one.</em> The one where his most treasured grunt ended up burning to crisp, and by no one’s fault but his own. He shouldn’t have betrayed his code. He shouldn’t have let himself care. He should have dismissed her on the spot, and maybe then he wouldn’t have felt things he should never have felt. Maybe his plans to create his own world would succeed. But most importantly, maybe she would be safe from him.</p><p> </p><p>He still remembered the first day they met. It was her first day there and she was supposed to receive the mandatory haircut. </p><p> </p><hr/><p><em>Six months ago..</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know that it’s required, but my hair doesn’t work like yours!” she said while backing away from Saturn who was eyeing her with a pair of scissors in one hand. He took another step closer while giving the scissors a few quick snaps, seemingly amused by her obvious fear. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to explain to the boss why you’re disobeying orders? Honestly, you’re the new recruit, don’t you want to make a good first impression?” He asked as she was now backed into the cold white tiled wall. </p><p> </p><p>Cyrus turned the corner and saw Saturn seemingly<em> pinning</em> someone against the wall, as to who he had no idea. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please</em> you don’t understand! Curly hair doesn’t work like yours. It won’t even look like the cut you’re thinking of,” she pleaded. She really needed to get into </p><p> </p><p>“Saturn?” He called. The violet haired boy turned to his boss before bowing slightly and responding with a quick <em>‘Sir!’</em> “Who is that?” He asked. That’s when he saw her. Sure she wasn’t the most beautiful woman in the world, but to him, she came pretty dang close. She was short and had the prettiest hair he had ever seen. It was (H/C) and tightly curly, with a face full of the most adorable freckles to go with it. He tilted his head to the side as he did a quick scan over her body. She seemed to be of the average build too.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when he <em>(and everyone else in the room)</em> noticed he had been staring. He forced his usual blank expression back on his face as he tore his gaze away from her pretty (E/C) eyes. “What’s the problem here?” He asked while tilting his head to the side. </p><p> </p><p>Saturn gaped at the older man before deciding to chalk whatever that was up to his imagination. After all, that seemed more likely than the<em> boss</em> checking out the girl. “She is refusing to get the required haircut, Sir,” he explained. “I tried to tell her that it’s not optional, but she refuses to let me do it.”</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) wrinkled her nose up at him while whispering something like <em>‘snitches get stitches,’</em> under her breath. “And why is that?” He asked turning to her.</p><p> </p><p>She felt herself flush under his gaze. He seemed very cold and distant. And on top of that, he had a very dominant air about him. She was never one to stand up to people like that. “I-It’s because it won’t look like what you’re thinking. The shorter it is the curlier it gets, so I will end up looking bald if you cut it. Either that o-or like a triangle. I promise you that it won’t look good… or anything like what you’re t-thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re sure of this,” he asked feeling choked. The feeling was honestly something that should raise concern, seeing as it was an emotion. He didn’t like this. It didn’t seem like a good sign. He had no idea what was the source of it, but until he settled this matter with his new grunt he would have to set it aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Positive,” she responded while tucking a strand of that curly hair behind her ear. He nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Then I guess it can’t be helped. Okay, Saturn, inform the others that…” he turned his attention back to her, “what was your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N),” she said nervously fiddling with the ends of her yellow sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. (Y/N) doesn’t have to have the haircut because of her hair type.”</p><p> </p><p>Saturn huffed, obviously annoyed that he didn’t get his way. “<em>As you wish,</em> Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>He then turned on his heels and walked away, deciding to try to figure out what that feeling was. He noticed something else. The moment he stepped away from (Y/N) the feeling went away. As soon as she was no longer in his sights he was able to breathe once more. Those two couldn’t be related… <em>right?</em></p><p> </p><p>He would have to perform more tests to test the theory. Maybe it had just been her perfume? Or maybe she had a pokemon on her that he was allergic to. What other logical conclusion could he come to?</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Present time...</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He was ready to give up. He was ready to throw in the towel and just let the flames consume him as they no doubt had her. That is until he heard a cough. A single cough. One that sounded an <em>awful lot</em> like (Y/N)’s. “(Y/N)! I can hear you! Darling,<em> please</em> call out to me!” He begged.</p><p><br/>It was tiny and broken. Barely audible, but still he heard it. The small, horse voice that belonged to the girl he had desperately been searching for.<em> “Cyrus?”</em> She called. That was all he needed. His head snapped to the direction he had heard her voice. </p><p><br/>“I’m coming! Just hold on longer for me okay?” he said as he full out sprinted through the forest. His mask protected his mouth and nose, but his eyes burned from the smoke. He could barely see five feet in front of him, which caused him to fall numerous times. This time however he fell much harder. He must have at the very least sprained his ankle. Still, he got back up and ignored the searing pain. He had to find her. He had to make it right. Now that he thought about it this wasn’t the first time that he had hurt his foot around her. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Three months ago...</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Cyrus exclaimed as (Y/N) stepped on his foot. She inhaled sharply before apologizing profusely.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>so</em> sorry! Here let me get you some ice!” She said before rushing off to the kitchen. He honestly hadn’t been hurt that badly, but that was (Y/N) for you. He sighed as he sat down on a chair, only for his relaxation to be cut short by a loud scream and a thud. His eyes went wide as he rushed to the kitchen only to find (Y/N) on the ground. She was holding an extremely red knee with a pained look on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked with concern for her evident on his face. He did his best to stay a few feet away. That seemed to keep the choking feeling at bay. Until he could figure out what it was he wanted to do his best to avoid it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m just <em>dandy,”</em> she said before freezing, “S-sorry sir it just hurts a lot,” she said with tears welling up in her eyes. Cyrus huffed. Normally this kind of display would annoy him, to many <em>emotions</em>, but for some reason, it didn’t. All that really mattered to him at the moment was that she stopped crying.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” he said while trying to make his voice sound comforting. He bent down to her level and grabbed the ice pack that had been yeeted when she fell. “Here, let me help you…” He pressed one hand against her back to help her sit up. He almost flinched away though, because when he touched her he felt something that could only be described with the word sparks. The choking feeling was back, and now he felt it so strongly that he was sure he was suffocating. </p><p> </p><p>“S-Sir? Are you <em>alright?”</em> She asked. When he didn’t respond she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Si-...” she bit her lips hesitantly. She was really getting worried since he wasn’t responding. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She placed a hand on his cheek and stared deeply into his eyes. <em>“Cyrus?”</em> She asked sweetly. That seemed to break him out of his trance. <br/><br/>“(Y/N)...” He said lowly, “say that again.” (Y/N) thought that he had gotten mad at her for saying his name so she began to panic. <br/><br/>“I’m sorry sir! I just wanted you to-” </p><p> </p><p>“No, (Y/N) you’re not in trouble. I... just like the way my name sounds when it’s coming from your mouth,” he admitted looking just as sincerely into his eyes as he had hers. He had pulled her into his lap and they were now sitting with their faces mere inches away. </p><p> </p><p>“Cyrus,” she said softly and he smiled, actually smiled, at her. </p><p> </p><p>“From now on… if it’s just us call me Cyrus, ok?” She nodded. As if a flip was switched he realized what he was doing. He not-so-subtly pushed her off of his lap and gently placed the ice pack on her knee. (Y/N) pouted at the loss of contact, but didn’t dare say a word. “I’ve got to go…” he said running a hand through his hair nervously. What had he just been doing? He quickly left the room, all the while feeling very disappointed. </p><p> </p><p>He knew he shouldn’t, but he kept kicking himself for not staying with her and holding her a little bit closer. He wondered if he would feel sparks like that even more if he had completely enveloped her in his arms. If he had buried his face into the crook of her neck and just taken in her sweet scent. He wished he had stayed. And that’s what was worrying him. There was no reason he could think of to want to be near her. He just did. And he had no reason for it.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he could taste his heartbeat, and he couldn’t help but breathe rapidly. She had quite literally left him breathless, and she didn’t even have to try. It was then that he’d decided that he should do everything in his power to put some distance between them. He couldn’t be trusted around her, because the moment she smiled he was putty in her hands. It was illogical. He had become just as corrupt as everyone else, but there was still time to fix that. He just had to try his best to not be alone with her. That would be simple enough… right?</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Present time...</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cyrus finally made his way to a small clearing where (Y/N) layed motionless on the ground. He feared the worst, but then he heard her cough again. Relief flooded through him as he ran to her and threw himself by her side. His eyes scanned over her figure. Aside from a few minor cuts and scrapes, she seemed to be fine. He sighed in relief. “I’m going to get you out of here love,” he said before placing a mask over her mouth. He picked the weak girl up in his arms as she weakly snaked her arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Cyrus?” She asked as her almost lifeless eyes glanced up to his. She seemed dazed, probably from getting too hot and inhaling to much smoke, but he knew she would be fine. She would have to be. There was no way he was letting her die on him now. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> “I’m so sorry (Y/N). I promise that I’ll keep my promise from here on out.” Ah yes. A broken promise. One that was best left unspoken, but was said anyways in the heat of the moment. One that someone like Cyrus could never hope to keep if he wanted things to keep going the way they always had. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>One month ago...</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a warm summer night when the group all sat down to see the meteor shower. It wasn’t supposed to happen until around four in the morning so they all had time to kill. They set up a place to watch far away from the city lights. They laid on a large hill with sleeping bags on the ground. Best place for viewing. It had taken a little convincing to get Cyrus to agree to this little “field trip” but after he saw (Y/N)’s hopeful smile he was forced to agree. And he had to admit, the joyful smile she gave him made it <em>worth it.</em></p><p> </p><p>The group watched a few of the first shooting stars that came on earlier. They couldn’t help but make a few wished on the ones that passed. Slowly though they began to fall asleep in their makeshift beds. One by one they were out. Finally, there were only two people left awake. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (Y/N) and Cyrus. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two sat awkwardly apart from each other, saying nothing but each occasionally catching the other sneaking glimpses. Cyrus eventually noticed (Y/N) shivering so he got up from his spot and made his way over to hers. She looked up at him curiously. “Mind if I sit here?” He asked and she shook her head with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“No go ahead,” he obeyed and sat down right next to her. They were so close that their shoulders would bump whenever either of them moved. Cyrus soon began to hear (Y/N)’s teeth chatter. With a sigh, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. He layed his head in the crook of her neck like he had wanted to do all those nights ago. She gasped in surprise but eventually melted into his arms. Suddenly the shy exploded with streaks of light. (Y/N) inhaled as she watched the sky. <em>“It’s beautiful…”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it sure is,” he replied. Only he wasn’t talking about the sky. He was talking about her. Soon (Y/N) began to feel as if she was being watched. She turned her head and her eyes were met by Cyrus’s blue ones.</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lips then nodded to the stars, “Make a wish darling,” he said breathlessly. He had already made his wish in his heart. He wished to not be the only one who felt the connection between the two. He knew it went against everything he believed in, but if she was gonna be the death of him that seemed like a good way to go. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed then back open. He smiled warmly at her. “What did you wish for?” She bit her lips and looked away hesitantly before her eyes returned to his once again.</p><p> </p><p>“I wished that you’d <em>kiss me,”</em> she said softly,<em> barely</em> above a whisper. But it was loud enough. He crashed his lips down on hers desperately. (Y/N) turned around so she could kiss him easier then she snaked her arms around his neck and into his hair. She twirled the strands around her fingers before she pulled away. He smiled at her before peppering her face with kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I’ll always protect you, my love,” he whispered. She giggled and pulled him closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll protect you too, Cyrus We have to look out for each other.” After that night they decided to keep their relationship a secret.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Present time...</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Cyrus finally neared the edge of the forest carrying a weak (Y/N) in his arms. Once he got there many doctors greeted them along with their own worried teammates. They were both promptly escorted to the hospital. After many tests and questions and poking and prodding, they were both left to either sleep or go home. Cyrus was discharged, but (Y/N) had to stay just to keep an eye on her. It worried Cyrus to have to leave her, but he calmed himself down by saying that he’d be back first thing in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>Morning came quicker than he thought it would. He took a shower to get the smoke smell off of him before heading back to the hospital. To his surprise, she was awake when he got there. It hurt him to see how many machines she was connected to, but he knew that at least she would be fine. “Good news love,” Cyrus began, “They caught the group of kids who started the fire.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to hear,” (Y/N) noted. </p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” he walked over to her and hugged her tightly to which she happily returned. “Don’t ever scare me like this again love. I thought I had lost you. My darling, I’d be lost without you,” he confessed burying his face in her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know,” she joked earning herself a laugh from Mr. I-don’t-have-emotions. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>I love you,</em> (Y/N).”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And she loved him too</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>